The present invention is a wall or vertically mounted framing device that securely holds and displays the full front cover of a single compact disc case. CD Case Framer 2 is an improvement of previously patented invention titled “CD Case Framer” by the same inventor as mentioned in above Cross Reference to Related Applications.
Compact disc cases or CD cases are commonly transparent plastic boxes that protect and keep individual CD jewels. They are labeled with front cover arts or inserts depicting their content. And since CD's are becoming a common home and office items, their cases whether empty or not are commonly stacked without giving attention to the mentioned cover arts.
CD racks or towers are space savers that are used to efficiently store CD cases. They do this by stacking CD's with only the title edge visible.
Inventors created several types of CD frames or holders and disclose types of wall mounted or free standing racks which can hold single or several CD cases in the following inventions;                U.S. patent application 20060231514 to Fallander (2006)        U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,799 to Simba (2002)        Canada patent 2,340,321 to Simba (2001)        U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,432 to Rohner (2000)        U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,764 to Haas (2000)        U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,125 to Colosimo (1996)        U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,376 to Larsen (1995)        U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,835 to Hallgren (1994)        U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,263 to Nielkel (1994),        U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,687 to Whittington (1991)        U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,306 to Factor (1989)        
Prior arts just mentioned have paid attention to displaying the CD case cover arts but they were typically modular racks or having plurality of frames and therefore serving the purpose of framing or displaying multiple CD cases. They make use of profiled bars or rails, hook-and-loop, contact adhesives, etc. to mount or hold few to several compact disc cases.
Moreover, prior art comprising a swing out holder pivoted to a fixed housing similar to the present design of typical CD cases or jewel boxes can only be manufactured by plastic injection. This method requires very costly molds and tooling designs.
Aside from ordinary CD's, CDR's or recordable CD's, and CDRW's or rewritable CD's as well as DVD's in similar box cases including DVDR's and DVDRW's as well as mini DVD's and Blue Ray Discs are now getting popular and becoming commonplace. Many people record and create their own music or programs and store their digital photos on these new kind of CD's. To make a distinction from the commercial music and software CD's, I think, many people wants to display separately their favorite or personal CD's in a special place at home or office. They feel proud to show these to friends and visitors in the same way they feel about certificates and diplomas hung on the wall.